Damon Larsen (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly mobile in Europe; Camp Cathcart, Mississippi | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = formerly Black | UnusualFeatures = Large and misshapen cranium | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = U.S. Soldier | Education = Military Training | Origin = Human Super Soldier | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Black Forest, Germany | Creators = Robert Morales; Kyle Baker | First = Truth: Red, White & Black #2 | Death = Truth: Red, White & Black #4 | HistoryText = Prior to enlisting in the United States Army, Larsen claims to have killed several men, women and even some children. During basic training Larsen was assigned to Sgt. Luke Evans' all black platoon. After losing the secrets of the Super Soldier Serum with the death of Dr. Erskine, the United States Army still wanted to produce more Super Soldiers like Steve Rogers. Col. Walker Price and Dr. Wilfred Nagel forcibly recruited Larsen and 300 other African-American solders to serve as test subjects to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. To keep the operation secret, families were sent letters informing them of the soldiers deaths. Of the 300 African-American soldiers, only a handful of men survived the gruesome process. These survivors became a convert black ops team. Although Larsen was the first to survive the experimental Serum , he died during one of their first missions when a grenade exploded at his feet. | Powers = After receiving the experimental recreation of the Super Soldier Serum, Larsen gained peak human abilities, including: * Peak Human Strength: Larsen's strength was increased to the peak of human potential. While not superhuman, he was as strong as it was possible for a normal human to be and could lift approximately 800 lbs. * Peak Human Speed: Larsen could also run and move at great speeds, capable of reaching up to 30 miles per hour (he has been shown almost outrunning a helicopter). * Peak Human Stamina: Larsen's musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than most other humans, though not to a superhuman degree. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for approximately 1 hour before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. * Peak Human Durability: While not superhuman, his body was as durable as a normal human's could be. While still subject to all human physical vulnerabilities, he was more resistant to them than most other humans. * Peak Human Agility: Larsen's agility was also increased to a level that, while not superhuman, was superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. * Peak Human Reflexes: Larsen's reflexes were increased to similar levels and were superior to that of any Olympic athlete. * Accelerated Healing: He was capable of healing from massive blood loss and surgery in less than a few days. Larsen is also capable of healing from severe puncture and slash wounds that are beyond his level of durability. | Abilities = Larsen was trained in unarmed combat by the US Army. | Strength = Peak Human Strength | Weaknesses = Unforeseen side effects of the experimental recreation of the Super Soldier Serum include: * Mishappen Cranium: Larsen was the first to survive the experimental Serum, but it caused his cranium to become grossly mishappen. * Possibly sterility: Like Isaiah Bradley, it is possible Larsen was made sterile by the formula. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wilfred Nagel Experiment